


悠长夏日

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: I have no idea what am I writing., M/M, PWP, summer lust
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 夏天是个过分的季节，万事万物在此刻到达了顶峰。缓缓匍匐如葡萄爬藤一般的委婉感情，突然间结出了汁水盈溢的果子。





	悠长夏日

尼禄看到看看身下的人忽然皱起了眉头。

“怎么了，痛吗？”

黑发青年摇了摇头，他的发丝黏在了额头上，有些苍白的嘴唇露出了微笑。

“不痛。”

银发少年附身亲吻他有些咸涩而滚烫的嘴唇。

他们修长的肢体纠缠在一起，摩擦间发烫、泛红、出了一层薄薄的汗。

尼禄亲着他的肩头，在那一块光滑的肌肤上，像小动物一样小口啜咬，留下他的痕迹。

他不想松口，不想，不想。

他就这样顺势赖在了V的怀里，等着他轻轻揉他的头发。

V很习惯恋人的这种习惯，他喜欢咬他，轻轻的浅浅的，耳垂、脖颈、锁骨、肩头……就像没长牙的小狗轻轻在你手指上磨牙，又像口欲期的孩子蠕动嘴唇去寻找慰藉。

他有些扎手的银发里沾着暑气，他的后颈也滚烫，呼出的气息也灼热，身下的动作更是……一次次地碾压他，充满力气，不知疲倦。

他们像一滩融化的果酱，黏黏腻腻地互相交缠，躺在午后的地板上，不分彼此。

“夏天了。”V看着窗外艳阳高照，还未平的喘息让这话带上了些莫名的哀意。

  
这是他们第二个夏天。

早上天亮得早，V醒来的时候尼禄还在睡觉。

午睡的时候，V醒来的时候尼禄也还在睡觉。

男孩平静的呼吸和空调的声音融合在一起，成了某种安定的成分，夏日炎炎只会在窗外，他们在里面，没有什么能打扰他们。

没有什么能打扰他们。

他闭上了眼睛，男孩不自主地会抱紧他。他们的小腿纠缠在一起，和身上纠缠的毛巾被一样。

V被他的阳光抱着，并不担心融化。

  
夏天是个过分的季节，万事万物在此刻到达了顶峰。缓缓匍匐如葡萄爬藤一般的委婉感情，突然间结出了汁水盈溢的果子。

他们第一次牵手在冬天，是因为V忘记带了手套。男孩帮他捂手。第二天，男孩把自己的双手浸冰了，再抚摸V微微红肿、开始瘙痒的手。

春天的时候，V的冻疮好了，他白皙光滑的手指钻进男孩温暖干燥的手里，早春的寒意便再也无法钻进他们之间。

后来，他们有了第一个吻。诗集落在了樱花树下，樱花落在了威廉布莱克上。

再等到夏天的时候，他们第一次做爱了，一发不可收拾。

开始很糟糕，但是V并不讨厌。

他不害怕鲜血和疼痛，也没有什么特殊的感觉。但当男孩在他耳边克制又颤抖地喘息时，他忽然觉得奇妙、兴奋了起来。

他把自己打得更开，男孩也更深入。

男孩第一次做完后哭了。

很丢人但还是哭了。

V不会和尼禄再说这件事的。

也许，当他们第一次牵手、第一次亲吻的时候，男孩都想哭过。

就好像所有的热烈和情意像风暴般袭来，却只化作一口轻轻的气，吹走了你睫毛上的一粒灰尘。

  
“Nero…”V呼唤了男孩的名字。

他们又在白日之下，毫不忌惮地肢体相缠。男孩抬起了一条他翘在空中的腿，握着，再从脚踝开始，一路留下湿湿的痕迹。

直到他泛起了红晕的大腿内侧。

他的身体不知何时开始变得热情又美丽。就像成熟的果实，色泽丰美，汁液充盈，让人忍不得小口品味，只能饕餮享用。

粘稠的声响仿佛是吃桃子时的声音，一声一声带着湿度和气味，一口一口不能停下。

V看了更多的书，才知道了“情欲”的含义。

仿佛是先有了他，才有了“情欲”这个词语。他孱弱的身体，孕育着千万种人类花了数千年时光才定下名来的珍宝。

也许只有他会在做爱的时候思考这样的问题。

“你在想什么？”男孩慢慢、慢慢地搅动，隔靴搔痒，让他难过得扭动起来。

这是他小小的惩罚。

“想我们在做爱。”V说。

他跨开了腿，翻转过来，把他的男孩压在身下，吃得更深，再努力地动起来。他黑色的长发晃动着，脸颊上泛起粉红，纤细的身体吃力地摆动着，喘息赶不上呻吟。

永远写不好最后一行诗的小诗人，总要猎人的猎枪帮上一把。

  
夏天没有生意，也没有胃口，只有用不完的热情和四溢的情欲。

这样的沉迷也许会耗死人的，尼禄觉得V比原来更瘦了。

他不喜欢吃主食，也不喜欢吃荤腥，唯一能稍微吃上些的只有甜食。

他还像个孩子。

“我还是个孩子？”

他眯起墨绿的眼睛看着端着草莓蛋糕的男孩，伸出手指，指尖抹上了一朵白白的奶油，再慢慢地含住手指。

他可不是个孩子。

V坐起来把奶油抹在了他的嘴唇上，冰冰凉凉还混合着草莓的香气。尼禄闭上了眼睛。

他一点一点地舔掉了他唇上的甜蜜滋味，仿佛在戏弄他，等男孩睁开了眼睛，他再捧住他的脸，把那些香甜细腻全部捐赠给他，火热的温度里有草莓的香气。

食物不算浪费，食色本同源。

下一勺奶油躺在诗人的腰窝上，在他洁白的皮肤上奶油透出了些粉红色。

湿热湿热的感觉一下咬上那脊髓上的一小点，诗人呜咽着，揪紧了床单，他难耐的扭动也控制在男孩的手里。他正在被享用，被一点一点的敲开他的外壳，吮吸滚烫柔软多汁的内里。那一点一点的撩拨，让鲜红的蚌肉颤抖、满溢。

黑发诗人正是夏日的当季佳肴。

甜美、腥膻、滚烫……

贪食情色的人自然饮水就饱。

  
有时他们做爱的时候，窗外下了暴雨。

难解难分的时候，V忽然拉开了窗帘，那一片混沌昏黑的天色一下出现在了面前。滂沱淋漓中，他们的意识也渐渐模糊成了这场暴雨。

狂乱、肆意、无所畏惧。

V跪着的膝盖微微颤抖，男孩紧紧地贴着他，在高潮的雷声中蜷缩、抽搐。

他们好像战胜了这场雷雨，赢得了一场人类的伟大胜利。

接着他们淋浴清洗，擦干头发，穿上舒服的睡衣，在暴风雨后的宁静里安安静静地睡眠。

  
空虚会在过度消耗后浮上心头。

当天气逐渐凉快下来的时候，回头看这场夏日狂欢确实幼稚、放肆。但好像……本该如此。

不疯狂的情爱不值得一提。

  
“你为什么喜欢我呢？”

晚夏夜的星空灿烂，湖上的桥上凉风吹拂。

V 问了这个问题。

尼禄怔了怔，皱着眉头。

“你想听到什么样的答案呢？”

“我只是想问而已，我其实不需要答案。”V扭过了头，默默地拉住尼禄的手。

“你还记得多少呢？”

“所有。”V沉默了一会儿，说。

“如果我说，是因为你离开过，我才发现我爱你，你会生气吗？”男孩湛蓝的眼睛里藏着湖水，湖水轻轻颤抖。

V摇了摇头，“不生气。”

他们默契地恰到好处地拥抱起来，相互支撑，仿佛一个人无法说完这样的话。

“如果你走了，我大概不会再有机会明白什么是爱。”

“别这么说。”V的声音微微沙哑。

“别这么说。”

名为爱情的果实，在相遇时尚未成熟，在离别时味道苦涩，终于在重逢时，到了最好的季节。

“我想给你多一点…”诗人的声音蜷缩成尼禄怀里的一小点。

“好啊。”男孩把他圈得更紧，心里酸酸麻麻的。

  
他们还有无数个夏天。


End file.
